Kitty At Elm Tree House
by WritingWillBeForever
Summary: Sequel to Kitty At Burnywood. Kitty is back, and she wants to tell Tyler how she feels...but just how mad is he at her, and how far will he go to show her? Brief Kitty/Johnny and Tyler/Tee, eventual Kitty/Tyler and Tee/Kitty friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_THIS IS AN AU. ONLY SOME OF THE THINGS ARE THE SAME AS THE EPISODE._

Kitty closed her eyes a bit as the car pulled up to Elm Tree House. She was shoved violently out of the car by Dennis. Tyler was avoiding her gaze deliberately, and she knew why.

Rick put a hand on her shoulder, and Kitty, Rick, Lizanne and Tyler approached Elm Tree House. Dennis impatiently began to ring the doorbell. As soon as the door opened, Tyler was shoved inside, and the others followed.

"What is going on?" demanded a woman with black hair.

"YOU!" a girl with tanned skin, black hair and all in pink pajamas came forward and lunged at Tyler. "He's the boy who stole all my stuff at Burnywood! And he's the care worker who did NOTHI -!"

Kitty didn't know what else to do; she used her instincts and leaped forward, pushing the girl away from Tyler with as much might as she could muster. The girl stumbled slightly, and the black haired woman proceeded to hold her back.

Dennis grabbed Kitty's wrist and twisted it, making her gasp sharply. "That's what you get. Harming that poor girl just to protect your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend." "I'm not her boyfriend." Both teenagers spoke at the same time, and Kitty could sense hatred in Tyler's voice.

The black haired woman, Tracy, showed Kitty where she would be staying. "Are you okay…Kitty, was it?"

Kitty nodded.

"Kitty…are you okay? You seemed a bit upset downstairs." Tracy said, sitting on the bed beside her. Neither of them realized that Lizanne was snooping outside.

"I would tell you, but I really can't, Tracy." Kitty said, and with that, she didn't speak again. As soon as Lizanne and Tracy had gone and her door was shut, Kitty lay down on her blue bed, closing her eyes.

She had messed up big time with Tyler. And seriously, BIG time. He had jumped to conclusions, but Kitty couldn't blame him. A sudden, soft sob escaped her lips and Kitty covered her face with her hands.

She just wanted her best friend back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty walked downstairs for lunch and instantly regretted it. Carmen sat there glowering at her and Tyler was sitting next to her and Tee protectively. However, Tee got to her feet and approached Kitty.

"Hi. I'm Tee. You're Kitty, right?" she asked.

Kitty nodded.

"Do you need help unpacking your things?" Tee asked.

"Yes, please." Kitty said.

"Oh, and so she speaks!" Tyler said, and Kitty felt her heart break into two.

"Let's go." Tee put an arm around Kitty, and Kitty stiffened, but then she relaxed. She knew Tee was a friend.

"Careful Tee, she might hurt you!" Carmen called.

"No she won't, Carmen, don't be such a-!" the next few words that spurted from Tee's mouth were so rude Kitty began to giggle.

Tee grinned. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed Kitty's hand and they went up to Kitty's bedroom.

About an hour later, Tee and Kitty were just sewing when Tyler entered.

"Johnny wants you for something." He told Tee, and Tee said she'd be back in a bit and left.

"So then, finally made a friend?" Tyler said calmly. "Dennis was right about you, you're an untalented freak! Tee isn't your FRIEND, she just feels sorry for you!" he snapped.

Even Tyler was shocked. He opened his mouth, maybe to say more or try to take it back, but Kitty threw her sewing onto the bed and stood up.

"Shut UP Tyler!" she cried. "What did I ever do to you?! I gave Rick a hug! I was being comforted when you weren't there for me! Tyler, I've fallen for you so hopelessly, and now I wish I hadn't because you hate me, and you're making ME hate me too!" and with those words, Kitty ran out crying.

Down the stairs she went, and into the basement, and there she sat, crying her eyes out, but silently.

Tee was there; she put an arm around Kitty and let her forehead rest against the other girl's. "Do you love him?" Tee asked quietly.

"I think I do." Kitty said quietly.

"Oh, Kitty." Tee said, pulling her into a proper hug, which Kitty returned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this will work out, Tyler?" Tee asked doubtfully. "I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't, I promise." Tyler said, kissing her forehead. Tee relaxed.

"Tyler…please don't mess with me. I like you, but you're using me…"

"No, that's not true! You're very nice, Tee, and I think we should at least give this a go!" Tyler protested.

"Fine. You get one chance." Tee said. "That's if you don't hurt Kitty."

Too late. Kitty hovered outside the door, and sighed under her breath. A couple of tears came out of her eyes as she slowly walked away from the living room.

How could Tee do that?

It wasn't Tee's fault. She liked Tyler, and Kitty could see why…

He was funny, cute, kind, and protective.

Tee deserved someone like that.

Kitty ran upstairs as she heard them talking again and she went colliding into Johnny.

"Whoa, careful!" he said, but he was only teasing. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her tears.

"Well…Tee…Tyler…Oh God…" Kitty said, and she looked like she was about to fall to her knees, so Johnny awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. "They're dating." Kitty said quietly.

"Tyler and my sister?!" Johnny did a double take.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good for Tee, because she likes him…what about you, though? Don't you…" Johnny began.

"Love him? Yes. But I guess I'll have to get over it…Tee deserves him." Kitty said bravely.

Johnny smiled a little. "I'm heading out for one of those caramel dreams at Starbucks…why don't you come with me?" he offered.

Kitty nodded. "Okay, sure, sounds fun." She agreed, and off the two went.

"You know," Johnny said after a while. "According to Rick, Tyler and Lizanne, you used to get beat up by Dennis, and that's the only thing they know about you. Don't you have a story?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Kitty said quietly. "I didn't think anyone would care." She added as they walked.

"I care." Johnny said quietly. "I won't go telling everyone, I promise."

"Okay. Here we go." Kitty said.

_Kitty had started out very harshly in life. Her father had hated her from the start, and was forever telling her how stupid and how much a freak she was, and because Kitty was smart, he called her a smartass. He locked her away in cupboards and the basement, sometimes for a whole week with only one bottle of water, which made Kitty get dangerously close to anorexia, but thankfully it never happened. Kitty's mother took Kitty away from her father, but then died during a fire. The fire had been in the house and her mother had thrown Kitty out of a window to save her. Luckily, Kitty grabbed on to the balcony and jumped down softly, so she didn't break anything. Her father returned and beat her lots until a social worker took her to Burnywood. Then, Dennis beat her etc before finally they ended up at Elm Tree._

Kitty's eyes were full of tears by the time she had finished. She was sure Johnny would abandon her.

But he quietly rested an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you, Kitty. If I had the chance, I'd make sure that all happened to me instead of you."

"Thanks, Johnny." Kitty said quietly.

"You're closer to perfect than any of them will ever be, you know that right?" Johnny said.

Kitty didn't answer; she merely turned to him and pressed her lips to his, shutting her eyes, and happiness spread through her warmly when she felt him kissing back.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty and Johnny walked to and back from Starbucks hand in hand. Kitty had said he didn't need to rush things, even if she wanted to. He had said he wanted her to be his.

So as the new boyfriend-and-girlfriend walked into the living room, everyone looked up.

"Ah, didn't take you too long to get over it, then?" Carmen said, with a grin. "Congratulations, you two. You're cute."

Kitty and Johnny smiled and sat down on the sofa together. "Thanks, Carm." Johnny said.

They all began to watch TV together until they heard Dennis come storming in. "KITTY!" he screamed, before entering the living room and grabbing her by her throat.

There were several gasps and Johnny, with Elektra's help, pushed Dennis off of her, causing Johnny to get pushed off of the sofa, and Elektra to get smacked in the face.

"Johnny! Elektra!" Kitty gasped as they hit the floor.

"YOU TOLD THE POLICE ABOUT ME!" Dennis exploded, grabbing a handful of Kitty's hair.

"Wh-what, no I didn't!" Kitty shook her head violently, and Dennis pulled her hair hard, making her cry out in pain. He threw her to the floor and kicked her in her side.

"If I hear ANYBODY questioning my authority again, I'll make you REGRET IT, girl." And with that, Dennis left.

"It wasn't me…" Kitty said quietly, as Johnny helped her up.

Kitty dealt with Elektra and Johnny's injuries. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I'm sorry he blamed you." Elektra said.

"Was it you?" Johnny asked.

"No. But I DO know who it was." Elektra leaned over and whispered in Kitty's ear.

Kitty finished helping them both and stormed into the living room.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME TYLER?!" Kitty exploded, and she grabbed Tyler by the front of his shirt. "GRASS UP DENNIS AND NOT EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO HELP ME, OR JOHNNY, OR ELEKTRA!" she pushed him as hard as she could and he fell down.

Tee helped him up, and stared at Kitty.

"I…I was just trying to…"

"WHAT?! GET ME INTO TROUBLE?! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A JEALOUS LITTLE RAT, YOU DECIDE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE **THIS?!**" Kitty felt tears forming and falling down her face.

Tyler looked torn when he saw Kitty beginning to cry.

"I'm glad I have Johnny. Because you know what, Tyler?! He's a HELL of a lot better than YOU would have been, as a boyfriend AND as a friend." Kitty shouted. "I HATE YOU!"

She rushed out of the room, Johnny on her heels.

Tyler buried his face into his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys! It's been aaages, but I'm back now.**

Kitty stared into the mirror of the bathroom. She'd locked herself in there to examine her face. Tear streaked, and finger-bruises all around her neck.

"Kitty, please come out." Johnny said, knocking on the door. "Tyler told me what happened."

"Then what happened?!" Kitty snapped.

"He told the police about Dennis because he didn't want you to get hurt anymore. He didn't want any of us to get hurt, but you were the main reason he did it." Johnny said.

Kitty stared at herself in the mirror, hurt and shocked. She hadn't even listened to him, and he'd done it for her. She unlocked the door and ran out of the bathroom, towards Tyler's room.

"Tyler!" she said, flinging open the door.

"Hi." Tyler said. He was sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the kids playing.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get down from there!" Kitty said, approaching him.

"I'm sorry Kitty." Tyler said.

"I, Tyler, I'm sorry. I know you did it for me, b-but I just didn't listen. Forgive me?" Kitty asked.

Tyler opened his mouth to speak, letting go of the windowsill to turn and look at her. But he slipped, lost his balance, and fell.

"TYLER!" Kitty screamed, running to the window and leaning half out of it to stare.

"Oh my God!" the kids downstairs were crowding round him.

"Did Kitty push him?" Tee whispered.

"She must have." Elektra whispered.

The ambulance was called, and Kitty stared from a distance.

"You pushed him didn't you?" Elektra said.

"No, I was just talking to him, and he slipped!" Kitty protested.

But nobody was listening. Kitty ran upstairs, and found a notebook in her room. She frowned and opened it.

_Kitty's song. By Tyler._

Kitty began to read the lyrics Tyler had written.

_Can't blame you  
For thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I try to deny you  
But nothing never made me feel so wrong  
I thought was protecting you  
Fro everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way_

Here I am  
with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me

What you mean to me

Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
A story  
Is just beginning  
For let the truth break down these walls  
Oh yeah, yeah  
And every time I think of you  
I think of how you push me through  
And show me how much better I could be

Here I am  
with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me

Yeah  
You make me feel like myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that everyday  
You say what no one else was sayin'  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need  
Yeah

_Here I am  
with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me_

What you mean to me…

Kitty's eyes had filled with tears when she'd finished reading the lyrics.

She put the notebook down on the bed and pulled on shoes and a cardigan. She pushed past Johnny and Tee, who were staring at her, and she ran outside, running faster and faster, finally getting to the hospital.

The receptionist pointed her to the ward and room Tyler was in.

"C-can I see him?" she asked a doctor.

"Yes, of course." He replied, letting her in.

Kitty looked at Tyler and felt tears pouring out of her eyes.

He was asleep, and had blood and bruising everywhere.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler." She said, sitting next to him and putting her hand in his. "I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Gina, Mike and the kids entered Tyler's room, he was awake; he was looking to his left at Kitty. She was holding his hand, and had fallen asleep with her head on his bed.

Tyler looked up at the others and smiled, shaking his head. He gave Kitty's hand a squeeze and she stirred.

"Tyler!" she said, and she hugged him, very gently. He managed hugging her back.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"Yes it is. I've been so horrible to you, I'm so sorry..." Kitty said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Tyler wiped the tears away. "Well, I was being stupid, sitting on the windowsill. When I turned to look at you, I shouldn't have let go. Then I wouldn't have slipped."

"It still makes me think it was my fault." Kitty said.

"No, silly. It was me being stupid, as always." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You're not stupid." Kitty said. "That song, it was beautiful..."

"Wait...so she didn't push you?" Elektra said.

"No, of course not! Kitty would never do that." Tyler said to Elektra.

"Come on, guys, let's let the two catch up." Gina said, leading everyone out.

Johnny looked back, and Kitty gave him a sad look before she approached him, touching his arm.

"I'm sorry, Johnny." She said.

"It's fine. Can...we still be friends?" he asked.

"Forever." Kitty promised. "But thank you...for being there for me." Kitty kissed Johnny on the cheek, then he nodded and left. Kitty walked over to Tyler's bed.

"I'm sorry I never told you how I feel." Tyler said. "And for being so stupid about you and Rick. I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too." Kitty said, pressing a kiss to his lips before leaving, so that Mike could go in.

_One week later._

"Tyler!" Kitty ran and hugged him, and he hugged her back, giving her a kiss before walking over to the others. They all shared a group hug.

Kitty finally got her happy ending.


End file.
